


[Cover] The Boys of Crowhill by tb_ll57

by caitbird



Series: Fic Covers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, Fic cover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitbird/pseuds/caitbird
Summary: Cover for The Boys of Crowhill by tb_ll57
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Fic Covers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Cover] The Boys of Crowhill by tb_ll57

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tb_ll57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tb_ll57/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boys of Crowhill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418194) by [tb_ll57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tb_ll57/pseuds/tb_ll57). 



**Author's Note:**

> This cover is a mockup of/homage to the Penguin Classics covers. The art is a detail of The Tree of Crows (1822), by German artist Caspar David Friedrich.
> 
> View on [tumblr](https://caitbird.tumblr.com/post/638038046117347328/fic-cover-i-made-for-the-boys-of-crowhill-by)


End file.
